Harry Potter and the Hero Army
by The 379th Hero
Summary: A man, sent back in time, will ensure that Harry Potter creates the prophesied Hero Army, uniting the magical world and restoring the lineage of Heroes.
1. Prologue

**S** **o, I've had this idea for a very long time. Just note that I am not JK Rowling, and Harry Potter and all its characters are not my own. The Hero Army is.**

"So you're confident that it's Harry he's after?" the red haired woman asked.

The man in the cloak nodded. "Yeah. He could've gone after Neville, but he thinks purebloods have always had their heads up their asses."

"Not all," the man with the glasses said.

"I thought Peter would've been here by now," the woman said.

Just then, a rat scurried through the window in the small room before transforming into a man. "Sorry I'm late. Tom has been getting on my back to become your secret keeper. Said if I did, he'd mark me." The man, presumably Peter, shuddered.

"We have finished our preparations. James and Lily will be able to perform the spell as soon as Tom arrives."

Peter nodded to the cloaked man. "Then he shall know where to go. We should tell Sirius we're going to take his suggestion."

The man with glasses, James, frowned. "I don't like that Sirius and Remus don't know about this."

"I guess I owe you am explanation. Following your supposed deaths, the ministry will be quick to arrest Sirius. They will give him Veritaserum, and we cannot let the ministry know what happens when Voldemort arrives."

Lily grimaced. "I hope Peter can keep him out of Azkaban."

"I won't be able to if Sirius comes after me."

"Yeah... he wouldn't let you explain."

6387379669

*2 Months Later*

Voldemort smiled as he pushed the gate open. Judging by what he saw in the window, Wormtail would be receiving the dark mark before the night was done.

James flashed Lily a thumbs up after looking through the window. Lily grinned in response. They dashed up to Harry's room, where the toddler was sleeping, before they barricaded the door, pulled out their wands and started chanting. They were performing a complex protection spell that would make it impossible for anyone to kill Harry. It had the unfortunate side effect of putting them in a magical coma, but it was a small price to pay for their son's safety. As soon as they finished, Harry briefly flashed a shade of blue before James and Lily collapsed. Harry heard and woke up. Seeing his parents next to his crib, he smiled and said, "Mommy! Daddy!" Before giggling.

Then the door was forced open, and Voldemort stepped into the room, his wand raised in front of him. Harry clapped at the bright lights from Voldemort's spell which knocked in the door.

Voldemort grinned a predator's grin at the child before kicking the boy's mother to the side. Seeing this, Harry started crying. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

The next thing either Harry or Voldemort were aware of was pain. Voldemort's covered his body as it disintegrated, the main bit of his mangled soul floating off into the air before being caught by magical wind and blown south. Harry's pain was centred on his forehead. Harry cried for maybe 10 minutes, before a man pushed the door open.

This man was Sirius Black, who was soon to be falsely accused of betraying the Potters.

"Padfoot?" Harry said, his eyes filled with tears.

Sirius rushed over to pick up his godson. "Oh, Harry!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Shhh, Harry it'll be fine. Padfoot's got you now." Sirius pulled Harry close before walking out to the front lawn, where he found Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to bring 'Arry to a safe place. A' least until we are sure all You-Know-Who's followers are in Azkaban. Or dead."

Sirius nodded and handed a now sleeping Harry to the half-giant. "Take good care of him. I'll be back, I just have something I need to do. And take my motorbike. I won't be needing it anymore." Sirius stepped into the middle of the street before kneeling down with his forehead to the pavement. He then threw his head back and let out a loud wail for his dead friends.

6387379669

Peter climbed out of the closet in Harry's bedroom. It was honestly amazing that neither Tom nor Sirius had noticed that he was their. Tom was likely too distracted by his goal, Sirius by his grief.

Peter pulled his wand out and began the complicated magic to make duplicates of James and Lily so he could take their comatose bodies to a safe spot. He'd already set up an arrangement with Arthur Weasley to use a hidden shed on their property.

After he got his friends to the shed, where he would care for them until they woke, he went out to buy some supplies for the next several years.

It was during this outing that he found himself at the end of Sirius' wand.

"Going somewhere, rat?"

Peter nodded.

"Going to meet your Death Eater buddies to discuss your next attempt on my godson's life?

Peter gulped. This was going really bad. He tried roll away, but Sirius shot of a cutting curse, which hit his finger. Peter yelped in pain and shot a stunner at Sirius, who had shot what looked suspiciously like a disemboweling curse. The spells hit eachother in mid-air, one splashed harmlessly against a wall while the other hit ground and exploded. Peter had no idea how that happened, but he used the ensuing chaos to turn into his Rat form and scurry into the sewers.

6387379669

Upon returning to the shed, he turned on the wireless to learn that Sirius had been arrested and he was assumed to be dead.

The cloaked man appeared next to him.

"Remain hidden. They must not know James and Lily survived. Not yet."

"But Sirius will go to Azkaban!"

"Not if he gets a trial."

"But Crouch is crazy. He's been sending Death Eaters left and right to Azkaban with no trial. 5 so far have been proven innocent after!"

"We can't interfere."

"And why not?!"

"Because, Peter Pettigrew, I'm from the future. And I need to make sure Harry Potter creates the Hero Army."

 **So, tell me what you think, and please follow and favourite.**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to have a lovely day. Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again...**

 **I meant to update this over a month ago.**

 **No idea what happened...**

 **Anyway...**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the small clock with a cracked screen which was sitting next to him. It read 5:07. Harry grinned when he realized that this meant he could finish all his chores before even his aunt woke up.

He rolled over and fished around in the crawlspace for a pair of socks. They didn't match, but they'd be covered by his shoes anyway.

* * *

Harry sat on the swing. He was waiting for Dudley. When Dudley showed up, Harry would be able to run into a nearby group of trees, which might get Dudley to get himself poison ivy. Might. Harry was pretty sure Dudley was that stupid.

When he did, he was crouching behind a small bush when someone walked up behind him.

"Hello, Harry," a voice said.

"Who... who are you?"

Harry turned to look at the man.

"My name... I'm not supposed to tell you... but, I think I can help you."

The man straightened up and pulled a large stick out of thin air. A staff, Harry realized it would be called. The man waved it in 2 different distinct patterns.

"I just put up a shield and called my friend. Also your friend, though not for a few years."

"What do you mean?" Harry was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Then a woman, maybe 20 years older than the man, came running into the clearing. "You found him," she said.

"Yeah, and just in time too. Harry, I'd like you to meet Hermione... Granger. Yeah, I think I'll say that."

The woman scowled. "I hate all this secrecy."

"I do too, but it's necessary. Harry, Hermione and I are from the future. We're here to help you. In about one week, your parents will come get you. They have been sleeping for several years, but they are eager to see you."

"Why can't they come now?" Harry asked.

Hermione leaned on a tree. "They can't because they are still recovering. We're here to prepare you for that."

The man nodded. "You couldn't have picked a better spot for this, Harry. The ritual will go flawlessly."

Harry slowly nodded, not quite understanding everything. "What will you do?"

Hermione grinned. "Not much, just a few additional powers." She held out her palm and a small flame appeared.

The man dug the end of his staff into the ground and started to carve a circle. When he was done, he drew to smaller circles on opposite side of the circle.

"Alright. Harry, please stand in the exact middle of the big circle. Hermione and I will stand in the smaller circles."

Harry stood and walked into the centre of the circle, one small circle in front of him, one behind. Hermione stood in front of him, the man behind.

Harry turned to see the man touch his staff to the edge of the big circle, which lit up blue. He saw Hermione kneel and touch her hands to the circle, which got even brighter. The blue light started snaking across the ground towards Harry. When it touch his feet, it ran up his legs before ending at the centre of his chest. After about a minute, the glow disappeared, and Hermione and the man walked around the edge of the circle towards each other before meeting in to his left. Harry turned to face them.

* * *

Harry was lying on the couch, waiting for his uncle to come home. His aunt had taken Dudley, his cousin, out to see a doctor about the poison ivy. But she had first called his uncle. Harry grinned as arcs of electricity ran over his palm. The man and Hermione had given him some really cool powers before they vanished.

Harry heard the door open, followed by the loud footsteps of his uncle. "On the floor, boy. Take off your shirt."

Harry complied, grinning. He heard the sound of his uncle taking off his belt, before turning around, using his new enhanced speed and catching the belt in mid air.

His uncle gaped before turning an impressive shade of purple. "What are you trying to pull, boy?"

Harry grinned before yanking on the belt, sending his uncle flying into the wall, denting it slightly. Harry summoned some flames and held them up to his uncle's face.

"I think you'll find that there'll be no more of that now, uncle."

* * *

Harry was collecting dishes from the table after his aunt and uncle had finished eating when he heard a loud bang from the front door.

"What the devil was that?!" his uncle yelled.

"Oh," said a man's voice, "you're still here."

His aunt paled.

"Is my dear sister their as well?" another voice shouted. "I hope you don't mind, but we don't have a key."

Harry grinned when he realized that this must be his parents.

A man with glasses and hair just like Harry's walked in, holding hands with a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, just like Harry's.

His uncle turned purple, his mouth hanging open, a French fry half-way up to his mouth. His aunt tried to speak.

"You- you're- how- what- who- you're supposed to be- aren't you- what- dead?"

Harry's mother grinned. "I don't think I am. I feel alive. James says I look alive."

"And just as beautiful as ever, might I add," his father said, grinning wide.

"Oh, you flirt. Not now, we have a walrus and a twig to deal with. Where's your son, Tuny? I so want to speak with my nephew."

"He's... he's at a friend's," his aunt gulped audibly.

"Right. And is my son off to visit with any of his friends?"

Harry grinned. "Oh, I don't think so," he started. "They hate me, these two. Make me sleep under the stairs, force me to wear Dudley's oversized clothes, the walrus, as you so endearingly called him, does beat me on occasion. I'd say that that Dumbledore fellow Hermione-"

"WHAT?!" his mom yelled. "Vernon, you sick son of bitch, get on the floor, NOW!"

Harry's dad, James, walked over next to him, a grim expression on your face. He offered a small smile. "Just watch. Your mother is amazing."

Harry's mom pulled out a small stick, a wand, Hermione had called hers. She pointed it at his uncle.

"Vernon, you've had this coming for years now. CRUCIO!"

Vernon let out a high-pitched scream, writhing on the floor. Harry' aunt was in the corner, seeming to be trying to be invisible.

Harry's mother stopped her spell, and Vernon curled into a ball.

That was when Dudley got home.

"Mum, dad, I'm home!"

"Their in here, nephew. Come and meet your aunty Lily!"

Harry saw Dudley walk into the room, a scared expression on his face. "Mummy, I thought she was dead."

Harry's aunt cleared her throat. "It seems like they aren't, sweetie."

"Dudley, nephew. Were you aware that your parents were beating my son?" Lily Potter seemed in complete control of everything around her.

Dudley backed away before fainting.

"Poor dear," Harry's mother said, her voice full of concern for her nephew. "If only he had been raised by people who weren't you two."

Harry's aunt and uncle shrinked away from his mum's intense glare.

"We don't have much more time, Lils. Wormtail should have found Moony by now." Harry's dad looked eager to get out of that house.

"Alright, but we'd better get the muggle police involved. And soon."

"And we will. Come on, son, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

 **And, there you go. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Anything works. And, be sure to have a lovely day. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And now, I have decided to cure my boredom with writing.** Sirius tried to suppress a laugh. It was almost funny, really, what all had happened that day.

He had woken up in his cell like usual, but at around lunch time, right in front of Cornelius Fudge, the idiot somehow the Minister for Magic, a man, maybe around 20, just appeared next to Sirius.

"Oh! Hi, minister. Fancy seeing you here! We were just going."

The man grabbed Sirius' hand before Sirius view was replaced with the grinning face of his brother.

"J-James?" Sirius croaked out.

"The one and only. Sorry we didn't tell you our whole plan. Pete's in the back with Remus and Lily's probably trying to undo the damage her sister did to Harry."

Sirius backed up a couple steps, then noticed that the man who brought him here was gone. "Hold up! I just... what? I thought Peter betrayed us! Harry was with... that woman. And how on Earth are you alive?"

James ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess I should explain. First thing's first though. Molly would be so annoyed if we were late for dinner."

Sirius groaned. "Seriously? Molly Prewett?"

James grinned. "Molly Weasley, actually. She's actually not that bad now. Come. I'll explain on the way."

And so, Sirius was told about how that weird man was actually from the future, and helped James, Lily and Peter set a trap for Voldemort using an ancient spell. He then explained how they had to make the ministry think they were dead and said that they had only just woke up from a magically induced coma. He explained how Harry had been given some new powers by that man and a future version of one of Harry's future friends. He concluded by promising Sirius to show him the memory of Lily using the Cruciatus on Vernon.

As it turned out, Molly was quite pleased by the addition of Sirius and Remus as guests, and was quite happy to play hostess. It appeared, at least to Sirius, the her only daughter, Ginevra, or Ginny for short, had a bit of a crush on Harry. Sirius almost laughed when after, Harry told his dad that Ginny was pretty.

"Hey James?" Sirius called his brother after Harry was asleep, sharing Ron's bedroom; the two boys seemed to be getting along really well.

"What is it, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. It had been so long since someone had called him that. "I was wondering if you knew today's date?

It's July 29... oh god, Harry's birthday is in 2 days!"

Sirius laughed. "He'd be turning what... 8? 9?"

"He's turning 9." Lily sat on James' left. He put his arm around her, and she cuddled in closer.

"We gotta have a party. Not only for his birthday, but also for the family. All of us, back together."

"We really should, shouldn't we?"

 **In case you didn't check the tags, this is going to be HarryxGinnyxHermione, so make of that what you will.**

 **In other news, please check out my YouTube channel. It's also called The 379thHero, and I mostly focus on Minecraft gameplay.**

 **Thanks for reading, if you liked it, please be sure to hit that favourite button, share it if you really liked it, and follow for more chapters. And... be sure to have a lovely day. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup dudes! I'm The 379th Hero.** **So I got a review asking if I could make it HarryXGinnyXHermioneXLuna. The answer is that I might. I have to think about it.** **Anyway, Let's get into the story.**

Harry groaned as he sat up in bed. He grabbed his glasses off his bed side table and put them on. He sat up and looked around.

 _Why is everything so blurry?_ he thought. Then he took off his glasses, thinking that they needed to be cleaned, and everything became less blurry. _What the heck?_ Harry put his glasses back and looked around, seeing things better than even when he had worn his glasses when he needed them.

There was a knock at the door. "Harry? May I come in?" It was that man, Sirius Black.

"Yeah... come in." Harry grabbed the half-full glass of water from the table.

Sirius opened the door. He had cleaned up the previous night. His hair was now only about shoulder length, where previously it had been wild and tangled. He was now clean shaven, and there wasn't a trace of dirt on his face. His clothes were a t-shirt for The Beatles and a light brown pair of shorts.

"How're you doing?" Sirius asked. "Your parents are sleeping in, so I volunteered to keep you company. Some godfather and godson time."

"Godfather?" Harry was excited. Not even Dudley had had a godfather.

"Yeah. I was your dad's best friend, you know. I was best man too. Anyway, how'd you sleep?"

Harry grinned. Today might be really fun. "Better than ever. Can we go meet Ron and Ginny after breakfast?"

Sirius grinned. "Definitely. You must always make time for friends."

6387379669

 _1_ _day later..._

"Ron... Ron. Ron! Wake up. It's Harry's birthday!"

Ron groaned. "Just 5 more minutes..."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah... no. We need to help mum."

"Why can't the twins?"

"They already are, silly. They're working on decorations with Sirius and Mr. Lupin. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are keeping Harry busy, and Dad, Percy, Charlie, and Bill are setting up a really large table out back. Mum wants us to help with the cake."

"Oh." Ron was awake now. "So... um..."

"Get dressed and downstairs."

6387379669

"You're acting weird."

"No we aren't."

"Yeah," Harry said. "You are. Just because I haven't seem you for 7 years doesn't mean I don't know you."

"You were 1."

"Children have instincts."

"Well yeah, but-"

Lily started laughing. "Just stop, James. You aren't winning this battle."

James laughed. "Even though I'm right?"

"But he's correct. We are acting weird."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. But why?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out. Now come on, it's almost time for lunch."

When they got to the back area just outside the Burrow, a whole bunch of people jumped out from hiding places, shouting, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry froze in shock. Not only were the Weasley's there, but Sirius, Remus, and Peter were by the table (which Harry was sure had to have been set up just for this), and some trustworthy people had been invited to join; the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms.

"Guys... this... what?" Harry was trying really hard not to cry.

The twins, Fred and George, popped up in front of him, wearing party hats. Fred plopped another one on his head. "Come on Harry."

"It's your birthday," George said.

"So just enjoy today, alright?"

Ginny appeared at his side with the Lovegood girl.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Luna."

Harry gave a small wave. "Hi, Luna. I'm Harry."

The small blonde girl giggled. "That's what Ginny just said."

Harry grinned. "Yeah... I suppose she did... anyway, how are you?"

"I'm good, Harry. I just have a question: do you want to be friends?"

Harry blushed as Ginny laughed. "Um... sure, Luna. I'd love to be friends."

The Longbottom boy greeted him next. "Hi, Harry. I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom. My mum is your godmother."

"Oh. That's cool."

Neville nodded. "Yeah. And your dad's my godfather."

Harry grinned. "So we're basically brothers then."

Neville returned the grin. "Brothers... sounds nice..."

Then Ron came up. "Come on, Harry. It's time for cake."

Harry cracked a really large smile. "Cake?"

"Yeah. Chocolate cake. My mum made it. Me and Ginny helped."

He and Neville led Harry to his seat at the head of the table. Harry sat down and the cake was put down in front of him. Then his dad stood.

"Well... I guess..." he trailed off.

"Hello there." The man from the future said. "I brought some friends."

He had brought a young girl with bushy hair, and, most likely, her parents.

"I promised them I'd explain everything."

He waved his hand and a rock formed out of the ground in the shape of a chair. He sat on it.

"How are you all?"

A chorus of 'good' sounded.

"That's good. Very good. Now, I'd like to point out something. I'm from the future, as a few of you know. I also happen to be the reason for several things. We had a plan, James, Lily, Peter and I. A good one. We had to stop Voldemort. Just for a bit, he'll be back, unfortunately. Of course, the plan had us fake their deaths, so we arranged something with Arthur here. Peter was looking after them until they woke up. Magical coma and all. Anyway, the next thing that had to happen after they woke up was that we had to get Harry. James and Lily did that just fine. Peter went after Remus, I grabbed Sirius. That all was just a couple days ago. A week before, however, I and... someone else... a friend. From the future. Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, we performed a quick ritual with Harry, and now, well... demonstrate."

Harry grinned. "Okay. Everyone, don't freak out, but..." he held out his hand. He opened his palm, facing up, and a small flame appeared. He grinned when everyone gasped. He flew up into the air, projected a small shield, and then started showing off. He blasted lightning at the shield, set himself on fire, the whole deal. Basically cycled through everything. When he was done, he let himself free fall before sticking the landing.

 **And that... is that... if you liked it, please be sure to hit that favourite button, share it if you really liked it, and follow for more chapters. And... be sure to have a lovely day. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup dudes, I'm The 379th Hero, and welcome back to Harry Potter and the Hero Army.**

 **Now, I know I haven't updated in so long, but...**

Harry looked around. Everyone was staring... everyone except Peter, his parents, and that man from the future. His parents had huge grins on their faces, Peter was smiling nervously, and the man was clapping.

"Excellent. Have you been practicing. I don't think that backflip was there when He- the girl from the future and I showed up."

Harry nodded. He pulled the man off to the side and started a whispered conversation. "You avoided saying Hermione's name. Why?"

The man nodded slowly. "'Yeah. You see that girl. The one I brought with her parents?"

Harry looked over and nodded. "That's her?"

"That's definitely her. We can't tell her everything just yet. Actually, she can't know that she gets these powers yet. Nor can Ginny, your parents, Sirius, or Luna."

"They all end up with powers? Actually, that makes the most sense."

"Yeah... they're the people you'll be closest with. Remus and Peter would be the fun uncles, but your parents... well, they're your parents. And Sirius completely adores you."

Harry looked over at his godfather, who was laughing at a joke told by his dad. Remus was smiling behind them, and Peter was chuckling good-naturedly. "Yeah... it feels... nice. Nice. Really nice. To be loved, that is. All my life... well, Vernon was bad. Petunia... she was actually nice to me. I think she didn't really like me, but she still loved me, you know?"

"She resented you. You reminded her of her sister. Petunia has always been jealous of your mother because of her magic. Petunia always wanted magic."

"I can understand that. And Vernon?"

"He's well... your parents will actually be going with me to see your aunt."

"Yeah... she deserves... well she deserves a second chance. I mean, she tried her best to protect me from my uncle when he was angry. And whenever he locked me in that cupboard... she... she would come along in the middle of the night and unlock it. She had told me long ago that she would distract my uncle while I could quickly grab something from the fridge. It was... she still... you said resented?" Harry looked confused and thought about it. He then clearly figured something out. "I think I got it."

"Yeah, that would be-"

"-that would be my powers. Giving me... oh, I like that word. Insight. Sounds cool."

The man smiled. "It is good. Your aunt... she doesn't know this, but there is a chance we could give her and her son-"

"Dudley?"

"Yes, Dudley. There's a chance they could be given magic."

Harry nodded. "And you wanted to ask me if it was okay?"

"Well... I kinda already know whether or not it happens... so not really. But I'm supposed to talk to you about it. That's what you told me. In the future, I mean..."

Harry nodded than scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... I guess..." He laughed. "You know, I just realized. I'm a nine year old having a very adult-like conversation."

"Yeah... the abuse... added onto the powers... it makes one grow up really quick. At least, that's another thing you told me."

"I probably only told you that because you told me."

The man nodded. "If... if you were wondering. My name... I can't tell you. Very few ever find out. The 966, The 380th Hero, The 7th Oracle, The 753rd Unicorn... they're the people closest to me. They know it. I can tell you who I am. The 379th Hero. That means that I am the 379th in a long lineage of Hero's. It is a big title. Each new Hero... they are chosen when the previous one dies. There was a gap between me an 378 though. Humanity had to kind of... rebuild. But I'm here now. You are important because you will pave the way for me to be... me."

Harry nodded, then remembered a small detail. "Wait, you mentioned The 380th Hero-"

"Ah... yes. Never mention that to me when you see me after this. This... is the oldest version of me you'll ever meet."

"You... died... and came back?"

"...yes... that happened. I died. The 380th Hero was chosen... then I got brought back. No other version of me that you'll meet will know this. Other than this meeting... they'll all be in order for me. But you know what? This is your day. Your birthday. Go out there, eat some cake, open presents, and have a good time. Also, those girls. Ginny, Luna, Hermione. Stick with them. It's important."

* * *

"Hey, Prongslet?" Harry looked at Sirius. "Is there anything you two talked about you can tell us?" Sirius had already been told all that James and Lily knew. He was upset, sure. But at least he understood. Besides, the family... well minus Frank and Alice... well, it was mostly back. He saw Remus talking with the Lovegoods. Augusta was discussing wand lore with Luna, who seemed to be impressing the elderly Longbottom with her knowledge. Ginny and Hermione were talking, while the elder Grangers, who Sirius had decided seemed like pretty nice people, were talking with James and Lily.

Harry sighed. "Not much I can tell. But... well, I think things will mostly be quiet until we go to Hogwarts. He didn't tell me that, I just have this feeling, you know?"

Sirius grinned. "Do you have the power to see the future?"

"The 3- I mean, that man told me he has very limited precognition, which is what you're talking about, and that he is unable to successfully share that power. It is likely that it is another power I have due to my magic, but I don't know."

Sirius blinked. "You are talking like an adult. What-"

Harry grinned nervously. "Side effect. My uncle... yeah... and then the powers. It really... makes a person grow up. Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Ron." Harry made to walk over to where Ron and Neville were talking, but then turned back to Sirius. "Actually, I've still got something to show you."

Sirius watched as Harry's form shimmered, than quickly morphed into a stag, looking like a younger version of James' animagus form.

"Oh my... what?"

Harry shifted back. "Shapeshifting. I can turn into any animal, but that one comes easiest. The 37- the man, he said it was because that would be the form I would take if I were an animagus. Like you, dad, and Peter... and mom will be soon."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

Harry laughed. "I can read minds. I don't do it all the time, but sometimes it's hard not to hear your thoughts. You don't really want to hide that from me, so I can easily read it."

That made a lot of sense to Sirius. He told Harry to go talk to his friends, who now all had gotten into a group (Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione, the twins, and Charlie), and seems to be eager to play an improvised game of Quidditch.

Sirius went up to James, who was getting himself a cup of water. "Hey, Padfoot."

"Hi, Prongs." Sirius grabbed his own water. "I just thought you should know that your son can read minds."

James laughed. "He already told me, Padfoot. He knows we're animagi."

"He told me."

The two friends laughed together at stupid nonsense jokes, quickly joined by Peter and Remus, as Harry and his new friends played Quidditch; although it became quickly evident that neither Hermione nor Neville were too good with brooms.

 **So, I am about to confirm that this story is now officially HarryXGinnyXHermioneXLuna. Just so you know, Ginny will be first.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sup dudes, I'm The 379th Hero.

Also, I'm back. XD

And I might randomly reference Stranger Things in this.

2 years later

"Now, cuz, it's really simple. You just need to believe it to happen."

Harry demonstrated bye flicking his hand towards a rock and it was suddenly covered in ice.

"Alright, I'm gonna give it a try."

In the past 2 years, Harry had become good friends with the other kids who had been at his party. He and Neville were basically like brothers. About 6 months after he'd left, his mom had been contacted by Petunia. She'd apparently left Vernon after the whole fiasco. She'd been unaware that Vernon had been hitting Harry, and in fact had been trying to lessen the abuse somewhat. Dudley was also very sorry about everything. They joined them when they moved back to the Potter's ancestral home, a small sized mansion that was hidden by Fidelius charm not to far north of the Burrow. The secret keeper was changed to Remus, and the secret was then given to everyone they trusted.

Dudley had also been given some powers in case he needed to defend himself. He could control temperature and had telekinesis, but that was all he said he wanted.

Dudley stretched out his palm to the rock he was using as a target. It started to freeze, although slightly slower than Harry's did.

"Good job." Harry watched it for a couple minutes before it melted. "It definitely lasted longer than last week."

Dudley smiled. The two had reconciled and started to be friendly to each other.

"Alright. He will help you once I've left tomorrow. I'll be sure to make sure you end up visiting."

"Sounds good, cuz. You know, Ginny is gonna really miss you."

"Oh. Yeah... she definitely likes me."

"Do you like her?"

"Uh, a bit. She's pretty. But, well..."

"Yeah, I don't think Aunt Lily would let you date yet."

Harry laughed. "I'm more worried about her mother being protective."

Dudley laughed. "Yeah. That would probably happen."

"Harry! It's time to go!" Harry's mom was holding an umbrella (since the clouds indicated a possibility of rain) and her wand, which she was using to levitate the last of the trunks in to the Weasley's magically expanded car.

Harry walked over then touched the car, teleporting it to a hidden alley near the station.

He came back to help each young member of the Weasley family get to the station. They intended to meet Hermione and Neville there as well.

All the adults apparated. They all walked out of the hidden alley, carrying their trunks. James and Lily were disguised as an older couple, and attempted to seem separate from the group. Sirius was not joining them, but Remus was there and Pettigrew was accompanying in rat form to protect them at Hogwarts.

Once they were all on the platform, they quickly spotted Hermione. Harry waved to her, and she ran over, pushing a trolley with her trunk.

"Hi! How have you been? Are you all excited? I'm excited! I mean-"

Harry chuckled. "Slow down. It's definitely exciting... we're all fine. Where's Nev?"

Hermione shrugged. "He said he'd be here at 5 to. So maybe in a couple minutes?"

As if summoned, Neville came up behind their group, a huge grin on his face. "Hey all!" A round of greetings was given to him. "I'm so excited. It's finally time. What houses are you all looking at?"

Ginny shrugged. "Can't go this year. But next year. I'd like Gryffindor, but maybe Slytherin. I'm pretty ambi- oh, what's the word?"

"Ambitious," Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, that. But I'd rather be with all of you. I believe Luna said she likes Ravenclaw though."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be nice. But I'd still want to be with all of you."

Ron laughed. "Of course you'd go to Ravenclaw. Haven't yet met anyone smarter."

Hermione's ears turned pink. "Thanks."

Harry scratched his ear. "I think they're all fine. I'm reckless though, so probably Gryffindor." That wasn't an understatement. While he had no personal risk for doing something stupid, he still tended to forget that others were still a lot more fragile than him. So far, he'd only given Dudley powers. And nobody had any idea why.

Ron was the last to give his preference. "Mum always says that Gryffindor is the only house for Weasleys, but I know for a fact that my granddad was a Slytherin. He married a Black, too. Sirius said so. I don't think I'd fit there though. Hufflepuff dorms are near the kitchens though."

Everyone laughed. Then the train whistle sounded, signalling that they had 2 minutes left. They all climbed on near the back and found a compartment. Harry went back out to say goodbye to Remus and his parents.

Remus crouched next to him. "So... I overheard you talking with your cousin." Harry's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Just, wait a few years. That's what your mom would want."

Harry nodded. "Thought so."

Remus stood up. "Well, goodbye. See you at Christmas?"

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

Harry gave his parents hugs before turning to get back on the train. He found Ron, Hermione and Neville in a compartment. He sat down next to Neville. The train started moving. Harry let out a breath before joining the others in leaning out the window to wave.

 **Believe it or not, there is a massive separation between writing the first half of this chapter and writing the second half.** **Anyway, have a lovely day.** **Bye!**


End file.
